The Negotiation
by limegreen124
Summary: Three weeks, five days and four hours. That's how long it's been since they took Percy away from me.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, so this is my story. It might suck, it might not, you never know. I'm just going to roll with the punches on this thing so if you enjoy the story tell me so I will keep writing it! Your reviews are always appreciated.**

_Annabeth_

Three weeks, five days and four hours.

That's how long it's been since they took Percy away from me.

I had been worried sick ever since the so called "peacekeepers" showed up at Camp Half-Blood with a man in a suite and a lady who looked like a clown threw up on her.

I remembered that they strutted into camp like they owned the place, every camper had a sword in their hand the minute they saw the car pull up. The man, who later had told the camp that his official title was President Snow, was surrounded by the peacekeepers with their weapons drawn.

He told the camp that we were found out, that our world was no longer secretive, and he knew everything about us. We almost laughed when he first told us, thinking that there was no way this old man would have known anything, because it was obvious that he had no connection to our world.

It was when he described the Battle of Manhattan in grave detail, when he told us that he knew about the Prophecy of Seven and how me, Percy, Leo, Jason, Piper, Hazel, and Frank went around the globe on a flying ship and single-handedly stopped one of the most feared creatures in all of creation from waking and destroying the planet that we finally believed that he actually knew about us and that our age old secret, kept for thousands of years, was finally out.

Chiron demanded to know how he found out, but all he said was that it didn't matter how he found out, only that he knew.

He told us how when the public found out about who we really were, that they would be hated and feared. He told them how we were never going to be able to live a normal life again. I'm not going to lie it sacred most of the campers, it even scared me a little bit, and being hated in not one world but two, just the thought of it is painful. Even so, I would never admit it out loud.

He made a deal with us, he assured us that only he and his most trusted advisors knew about us and he intended to let the knowledge die with him, as long as we did what he said.

He told us that he hosted a televised event every year called the Hunger Games, in which 24 tributes between the ages of 12 and 18 were forced to compete in. He told us that the 12 districts that he was in charge of sent one boy and one girl into the games each year and for this year only, he wanted to make Camp Half-Blood an honorary District. He even said that we didn't have to send two tributes from the camp, but then we would have to vote on who would compete. If we didn't want to elect someone, we would leave it up to chance with the reaping ceremony and send 2 tributes instead of one.

He told us that if we did simply that, then he would leave the Camp and completely ignore its existence and make up and excuse that the one year honorary district was act of respect to the nation of Panem (I had never heard of it before, but later found out that it was a small nation off the coast of Australia, that hardly ever traded with any country, since it already had most of its needed resources at hand).

If we declined his offer, he would send his a thousand men to our camp and burn it to the ground. We tried to ask his what the Hunger Games was, but he told us that if we knew then the offer was off the table and the alternative option would take place.

After an afternoon of discussing with Chiron and the cabin leaders, we figured that the safest way out was to enter in the Games, but we decided to vote on who to go, we didn't need to send away anymore campers than we had to.

Naturally, the winner was Percy, even I voted for him. He is honestly our best shot at winning, he was quick and good at thinking on his feet. He wasn't the smartest demigod out there but, he is one of the best.

President Snow assured us that he would only be gone for two-three weeks depending on how long the games lasted. When we went to the dining hall to see who had won, cameras followed out every move, broadcasting it live to the audiences of the twelve districts. President Snow asked if anyone wanted to volunteer to take his place, but no one spoke.

It was by far one of the weirdest sights I have ever witnessed, watching my boyfriend walk up the hall with cameras following his every move, receiving forced cheers from the other campers and getting and slap on the back from Leo who told him to, "Kick some tribute ass for him."

It was even funnier to see the woman who was wearing a bright pastel blue dress the hugged her in weird places and a ridicules amount of makeup try to balance on her 7-inch heels and hug Percy at the same time. She introduced herself as Felicity Whitley and she would be Percy's "advisor" for the games. Everything that he would do would reflect on her, and everything she would do would reflect on him. She concluded by turning to Percy and saying that they were going to be "the best of friends!", her smile that was plastered on her face grew even bigger, if that was possible. Percy looked at me with a look that screamed 'HELP ME', but I just sat there and laughed.

We had a 1 minute and 30 seconds to say goodbye, none of us expected him to leave so soon. Everyone involved with the prophecy plus Nico came to say goodbye. He received a kiss on the check from Piper and Hazel, slap on the back from Jason and Frank, telling him that he would do great, a tackle hug from Leo which got a laugh, and he received a slight head nod from Nico. He finally came up to me and pulled me into a tight hug and held me for a few seconds. He whispered I love you in my ear, which made my heart do a little flip flop.

"Times up." One of the peacekeepers said, and he literally came up to Percy and pried him off of me. He tried to give me a kiss but he was being pulled away to fast. As he was being pulled out the door, he looked back and shouted "Hey, I'll be back soon enough, I promise!"

That was almost four weeks ago, almost double the time of what president snow had said. I had been worried from the start about him, I just never had a good feelings about these games, and now I was starting to really worry.

President Snow was gracious enough to give us updates on how he was doing since we weren't allowed to watch the games ourselves. Apparently he was a fan favorite to win (of course), and he wasn't far from it, there were only two players left in the competition besides Percy, and the last update was 3 days ago.

The weeks have been stressful for me, mostly because I was the only one worrying about Percy once the second week hit. The first week the campers tried their best to guess what the Hunger Games actually were, The Stoll brothers thought it was a game where you had to stuff your face with food until you couldn't eat anymore, and the last one eating would win. Some thought it was a game where the players couldn't eat, and others thought that Percy would have to cook some food to impress some judges. I honestly didn't know what to think, and I found it very odd that they wouldn't tell us what the games where about, and very suspicious.

I went to Chiron a number of times, he had the same suspicions as me, but he told me that he was doing all he could and that I shouldn't bring up any negative thoughts about the Hunger Games around other campers so I wouldn't scare them.

So I didn't, I kept my mouth shut for the entire time Percy was gone. And I have to say I am very proud of myself.

The next morning when we walked up to the dining hall to eat breakfast, two Peacekeepers guarded the door. When we approached, we were asked to remove all weapons before entering, everybody tried to only give away their visible weapons, but the metal detector that they has apparently installed overnight went off like a siren, and soon everybody was weaponless.

The hall looked completely different than what it normally looked like, the tables were removed and replaced neat rows of chairs. The backs of the chairs were decorated with each the symbol with each cabin in the camp, which meant that we still had to sit with our cabin. I walked over to the Athena section when I heard Leo yell from across the room.

"Yo Annabeth! You have a chair up here with your name on it, literally! Come up and sit with the cool kids!"

I looked at him with confusion, but I went up anyway. He motioned me to my seat and sure enough, my name was printed in cursive writing with an owl behind the letters. I looked around and noticed that all members of the seven, minus Percy, all had reserved seats in the front row. I sat down and felt a pit drop in my stomach. Why didn't Percy have a seat?

I asked Piper, but she told me not to worry, that this whole thing was probably for him anyway and he wasn't supposed to sit down.

I nodded, but that didn't make me feel better at all.

Chiron was sitting in the front in his wheelchair, giving me a reassuring nod and a smile. Mr. D was still not back, recovering from Multiple Personality Disorder, so it was only him in the front.

A in a black uniform came up and motioned everybody to be quite. Once we were quite he looked at us, "We are about to go live, when Caesar Flickerman enters, the guy with the blue hair, look excited and cheer." He told us, then he ran into the other room.

We all looked around confused, but then a man with blue hair burst in through the back entrance. He had a huge smile plastered on his face and the cameras roared to life.

Most of the kids looked started to clap but, kept the confused expression. A few people looked genially excited and the Stoll brothers stood up and hollered at the top of their lungs.

Caesar made his way up front, and laughed and turned to the cameras.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the post-game interview!" He laughed, the campers applauded feeling it was the right thing to do.

"Today we are not in our normal studio, but we are in the home of the very victor that swept Panem by storm and made all the ladies fall in love. We welcome this year's victor home, Percy Jackson!" Caesar told a camera with a smile as he motioned his arm back to the front door.

I spun around and there was Percy, making his way up the middle isle. He was wearing a solid white suite with his usual shaggy black hair was slicked back. Then I saw his face, he stared straight forward and he wore the same expression he always wore when he came out of a fight with a monster.

About three steps in is when the show started. His solid white suite suddenly caught fire on various places on the suite. The white material slowly burned away as he walked leaving behind a skin tight black suite that looked like burning embers in a fire.

Percy didn't even blink when his suite burned away, he just kept walking. Everybody was stunned to silence as he walked, when he got to the front to the hall he caught my eye for a split second, and his expression softened, but then he looked back straight forward and kept walking till he was next to Caesar.

The embers on his suite died out when he turned to face us. Caesar grabbed his wrist and flung it into the air. Percy looked down at a camera and forced a smile on his face.

The hall instantly erupted in applause, cheering for Percy. I wasn't entirely sure if it was genuine or not, but Percy kept trying to smile for the cameras and the audience but he you could see the hurt in his eyes and the disgust. I knew that something was very wrong and I looked to Percy to see if he was okay, when he caught my eye, he must have seen the worry because he shook his head no ever so slightly, and my heart dropped.

"Today's interview will not be a normal interview, I will not be hosting it, but the President himself!" Caesar said as the president of the made his way next to Percy. Percy didn't show any sign of respect for the man, in fact he looked like he was holding back from punching him.

"I know that everybody here with me today do not know the rules of the Hunger Games. The team that created the games have put together a little show to give you a basic understanding of the Games." President Snow said, backing away from Percy. Percy shot him a confused expression, clearly having no idea what was going on. Then he looked forward and he froze.

I turned back to see what he was staring at and I saw a little girl standing at the entrance of the hall. She looked about 12 with long wavy brown hair and an angelic pale face. She looked beautiful standing there in a white dress. She wasn't wearing shoes, but I couldn't help but get the feeling that she didn't belong here.

She started to walk forward and all eyes were on her, she didn't seem to notice the kids and the camera staring at her, she kept all her attention on Percy. I turned back to see Percy and he looked horrified. As the girl approached Percy he stared to back away, as if she was carrying a deadly disease.

"Percy?" The little girl asked, looking up to Percy, she only came up to about his waist, but he stayed frozen.

After a few seconds, he blinked and started to crouch down to her level, his arm cautiously reaching out to her.

"Lana?" He asked still in a daze.

"Did you win?" Lana asked him curiously.

"Yes, I won, but how-"Percy breathed, still staring at her. He was cut off when she beamed a huge smile at him and jumped in his arms. Percy gasped and stayed frozen in shock for a second, then he wrapped his arms around Lana. He had started cry, burying his face in her neck saying something that sounded like, "I'm sorry."

She pulled away, still smiling, when a spear launched out of nowhere, barely missing Percy, and hit Lana directly in the stomach.

I jumped up from my chair at started running towards her, put a peacekeeper held me back. I struggled against him, but it was no use. I looked to Chiron, but his chair was being held by another peacekeeper and he didn't dare get up of his chair with all the cameras.

"Congratulations." Lana choked, and she fell into Percy's arms.

Percy cradled her in his arms, he started screaming and crying. I could see him try to think of ways to save her, but she obviously wasn't a demigod, ambrosia wouldn't work on her, she was dying.

"No! I am not losing you again, no please!" Percy screamed. A second later, her feet caught on fire, the line of fire traveling at a fast rate up her body and she burned away like a piece of paper, a second later, there wasn't even any ash on the floor.

Percy's arms were still in the cradling position, he still had a horrified expression on his face. He put his hand over his mouth and bent down trying to get control of himself.

"Percy." A soft voice said.

Everybody spun around to see an older girl who appeared out of nowhere. She looked about 16, with shoulder length fiery red hair, in the same white dress as Lana had on.

Percy almost collapsed completely on the floor, as he started to back away, losing himself. But the girl just looked down on him sadly, holding out her hand.

"No, not you to, please no." Percy begged, all I could do is sit there and watch because of the Peacekeeper holding me back. I struggled, but again, it was no use.

She knelt down to him and cupped his face with her hand.

"It's okay." She said soothingly, she helped Percy to his feet. He stood slowly, not taking his eyes off of her.

"It should have been me, you should have won, I am so sorry." Percy told her desperately. She just looked at him with a sad expression and leaned in and kissed him on the check.

She pulled back and looked back at Percy with tears forming in her eyes, "Everything's going to be okay." She told him with a tear streaming down her face.

A knife appeared in her hand. Percy looked down and saw it and stared to scream in protest, knowing what she was going to do. Before Percy could rip the knife out of her hands, she quickly jerked it directly into her heart. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she stared to fall backwards. Percy reached out to catch her but just like Lana, she burned away in less than a second, she was gone before Percy could even touch her.

Percy stood there with tears streaming down his face, completely in shock. Nobody dared to move, not even Chiron. It was President Snow who broke the shocked silence.

"You just saw the two tributes Lana Wakeman from District 4 and Zahara Evans from District 2 that allied themselves with Percy Jackson, both had the misfortune of losing the games. What you saw was not actually the two girls but simply a holographic image of them, and using the latest technology available, we could make them talk and you could actually feel like they were physically touching you, though the actually were never there.

"This was a presentation to give you a basic understanding of the Hunger Games. The Hunger Games is a contest between the 24, this year 25, tributes whom are placed in an arena with enough supplies to last every tribute about a week and about 50 different kinds of weapons, and are set to fight to the death, and all events are broadcasted live on TV with hidden cameras. The last one alive receives the title of Victor. So as you see we did not murder these girls in cold blood, we simply replayed their deaths. The victor of this year's Hunger Games was none other than Percy Jackson!" President Snow explained motioning to Percy. Percy had stopped crying, he stood stone cold, his face expressionless. Nobody clapped this time, all just stared at Percy in silence. Connor Stoll was the first to break the silence.

"What the hell is wrong with you people?!" He shouted, looking as horrified as everyone else in the room. Two peacekeepers came up behind Connor grabbed him by his arms and started to drag him out of the hall. Many jumped up, trying to stop them, but since these were grown men and since we had our weapons removed before we entered the dining hall, nobody could do anything.

"Anymore outbursts?" President Snow asked. In the silence that followed, we heard a crack of a whip and a cry in the distance. Travis tried to stand up and run to his brother, but a peacekeeper stood in front of him, years of combat raining told him that without a weapon, he could never get pass him, so he silently sat back down in his seat.

"Good."

**I was going to continue, but this is long enough and it's 2 A.M., so I'll just stop here. So tell me if you liked it, hated it, or thought it was weird. Again you reviews are greatly appreciated and I'll post the next chapter faster the more reviews I get :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_Annabeth_

The rest of the interview was absolute torture.

No one in the audience dared to make a sound, I don't think I have ever heard the entirety of the camp be that quiet. The only sounds that didn't come from the stage where the occasional cracking of a whip coming from outside the building, followed by muffled screams that made my heart stop. And I'm fairly positive none of this was shown or heard on camera, because all of the attention was on Percy, who wasn't doing a damn thing.

And before I continue, I want to get something straight. I understand why he wasn't. These people apparently made him kill innocent children to live, and that was when he was complying with the rules. If he were to back sass the president of the whole freaking country on live television, even if it was in defense of a friend, I don't think the peacekeepers would have hesitated to blow his head off. And I was thanking every god I know that Percy could see that it was not the time for sarcasm.

But still, he was not acting like himself. Normally if he had to do an interview for some unknown reason, he would have joked around with the interviewer, made the audience laugh and maybe even sneak a wink at the cameras a few times. That day, his voice was flat like he was reading off cue cards in the back of the room and he had a dazed look in his eyes that I've only seen a few times.

I couldn't even begin to think of what they did to him in those few weeks.

"So Percy, you were the underdog from the start. You were the only one of the tributes who had no prior knowledge of The Hunger Games and yet you still came over there, won the hearts of all the teenage girls around the country, and then managed to live to tell the tale. Tell us, what motivated you to show us that you were a forced to be reckoned with." Caesar asked Percy, both of whom were sitting down in fancy chairs opposite from each other, just like your everyday Hollywood talk show interview.

"Well, I can sit here and make up all this stuff of how I tried my best because I wanted to live and how I just wanted to go home, but they weren't the things that motivated me. The one thing that kept me going throughout the whole competition was that in the very beginning, before I even left for the capitol, I promised my girlfriend that I was going to come back to her." Percy told Caesar. He looked so hurt when he said that, and I didn't blame him. And then as if on cue, voices suddenly filled the room, awing at Percy's promise to me, but no one in the audience made a sound.

"I must say Percy that is very touching, and I'm sure all the ladies in Panaem are very jealous of her right now." He joked, Percy only forcing laugh in response. Caesar scanned the crown as if he were looking for someone and I felt my face growing hot as I slid down in my seat, pleading to every God I knew for him not to invite me up on that stage.

"And unfortunately we are almost out of time for the interview, and since traveling to your hometown took so long, I'm afraid we are forced to postpone the annual replaying of the games to next week when you're back in Panaem for some more events. But one more thing before we officially crown you the victor of this year's Games, if you learned anything from that experience, please share because we would all love to hear." Caesar asked, Percy shifting uncomfortably in his chair before he answered.

"I learned that life is a precious thing. Anything can happen at any time that can take away everything you love, and my prayers go out to the families and friends of the fallen tributes from every Game, not just this one.

"I also learned how grateful I should be to take part in a time honored tradition that is the defining trait of Panaem. The people of Panaem let me live on their land and use their resources and treated me as one of their own. And not to mention the hard working citizens of Panaem's districts who helped make all of that possible. From what I learned and saw about Panem, I think that their way of life is revolutionary, even The Games while they are vicious, are an act of generosity compared to what the capitol could have done. Never have I seen a nation with this much compassion for their people, and I truly believe that Panaem is a nation of the future, and to be a small part of this great nation's history, I am forever grateful. "

_I wonder if anyone is buying this bullshit._ I thought to myself.

We all started clapping half-heartedly when the applause sign lit up.

"Percy Jackson everybody!" Caesar cheered as he stood up out of his chair motioning to Percy, who stood up along with him and took a slight bow, all of us applauding until the sign shut off.

"Now we have one more thing to do before we leave you for tonight, the annual crowning of the victor." Caesar announced, then proceeding to back away from Percy, who was standing rigid and unmoving directly in center stage.

Then the President came back out, holding a crown. I shouldn't have been surprised that when they said crowning the victor they meant they were actually going to put a crown on him, but I was. Here was Percy, a boy who truly cared about people and would give his life for any innocent child who he saw was in danger, and there was, having a crown placed on his head for killing them.

The whole thing looked and felt so unbelievably wrong.

It was obvious Percy hated it, his jaw was pressed shut, staring straight forward at nothing, a look I've seen him use more than once at meetings where someone was presenting an idea that he didn't agree with and couldn't say anything.

The rest is boring, the put the crown on and we applauded because that was what we were supposed to do. Caesar gave Percy some more praise and he ended the broadcast with something along the lines of 'Panem forever.' Then the cameras shut off, the light dimmed and the crew started to come out on stage as Caesar relaxed.

He turned to Percy with an outstretched hand, and Percy shook it like he was on autopilot. He paid no attention to Caesar as he walked off the stage and pushed past a line of crewmen. Some crewmen yelled for him to stop, but he kept going. I tried to reach up and touch his arm as he passed me, but he didn't even look down at me.

He walked through the aisle that he came down before the interview started like he was in a rush to get out of the room, and I didn't blame him one bit. He only stopped when a peace keeper stepped out in front of him, pointing his gun at Percy's head.

"Get away from him!" I yelled, bolting towards Percy. But because of my last outburst there were already guards at my side. They managed to hold me down while I kicked and screamed a few words that Chiron would not accept under normal circumstances.

Percy didn't do anything to stop him.

"Do it." Percy said with that sarcastic attitude that I knew and loved, "Kill your Victor right after the Games, I'm sure that will go down well with the people of The Capital."

There were a few tense seconds before anything happened, but Percy eventually stepped out of the way of the gunman and continued through the aisle before nearly running out the door.

The guards loosened their grip on me and I immediately sprinted after him. Following him into the yard outside of the Great House, I saw him run over to an injured, but surprisingly well Connor.

And when I say surprisingly well I mean he was standing over the peacekeeper that dragged him out of the room when he spoke out of turn. The peacekeeper was now unconscious with the whip he had used on Connor in Connor's hand

"Are you okay?" Percy shouted as he approached Connor. I was surprised he could move that fast with an outfit that was _that_ tight on him, I don't think I have ever seen Percy where something tighter than skinny jeans. I had a flashback to when his mom had took me and him out to the mall, she had picked them out, and he absolutely hated them. I made fun of him when he had to on, but I secretly loved how they looked on him, he really had the legs to pull them off.

He still did in case you were wondering.

"Yeah man, I'm fine. I don't think he was expecting me to fight back." Connor told him, bloody and out of breath. He put on wise cracking smile like he always did after a fight or spar, but I could tell he was in pain. He had whip marks on his arm and on his face. One of his eyes were swelling already and he was holding himself stiffly, limiting his movement.

"Wait, then how did he end up on the ground?" Percy answered, pointing to the unconscious peacekeeper.

"Uh, I punched him in the gut and smacked his head off the ground a few times?" Connor replied, just as thrown off by the response that Percy gave as me.

"…Percy?" I asked, slowly approaching him from behind. After what I had just seen on that stage, after they put him through not once but twice, I didn't want to make any wrong movements.

"Wait, so you…attacked him right?" Percy asked Connor as if he was trying to clarify something, completely ignoring me.

"Yeah I did. I told you that twice man, are you okay?" Connor asked, stepping over the unconscious man and walking toward him with a concerned look on his face.

"Uh, Percy?" I asked again, raising my voice this time.

"Just…can you say that again?" Percy asked Connor, who was now looking back and forth between me and Percy, confirming that I wasn't the only one who was noticing that he was completely ignoring me.

"Percy?!" I repeated once more, the irritation that was starting to stir evident in my voice.

He kept ignoring me.

"Bro, did you get mad at Annabeth over the past month or something?" Connor questioned, looking more angry than confused at this point. All Percy did was just freaking stand there, as if I didn't freaking exist. I couldn't see his face since his back was turned to me, but I could tell he was concentrating hard on something. When he was solving a problem or trying figure out a battle strategy. Even when he was just trying to figure out his homework during our tutoring sessions, he had a certain way of holding himself that showed me he was putting all of his focus in on it. It was absolutely freaking adorable on most occasions (though I will never admit that out loud), but right then and there, it was just making me more and more irritated.

"Percy!" I yelled, walking up to him and spinning him around so he couldn't ignore me anymore.

This was the first time I could clearly see his face since he got back. The first thing I noticed was how flawless he looked, even more flawless than usual. He obviously had makeup on, and I'm sure plenty of the girls in the Aphrodite Cabin would have been jealous at how _perfect_ his contouring was. His eyebrows had been plucked and waxed and on certain places on his face he had areas with a light dusting of dark grey. It looked like he had walked through a fire and that the ashes had laid on his face in a way that would make any girl's knees go weak.

He looked surprised and a little bit clueless, like he genuinely didn't know I was there. When I spun him around, he held up his hands in front of his face like I was about so smack him, which was not like Percy at all.

He let his guard down when he saw it was me and looked confused for a few seconds, then his eyes widened with realization. All of my anger and irritation instantly disappeared, and I felt a pit of guilt drop in my stomach.

Something was wrong.

His mouth opened, but no sound came out.

"…How long have you been standing there?" He asked me once he regained himself.

"I followed you out the door." I told him, pointing back toward the doorway of the Great house. His gaze followed to where my finger was pointing, and then he looked back towards me. Groaning loudly, he put his face in his hands and rubbed his eyes in frustration, turning away from me.

"I can't freaking do this." He muttered to himself, his voice quivering ever so slightly. I couldn't remember the last time Percy did that in front of me, even I Tartarus, he never cried.

"Are you okay?" I asked him, my heart rate getting faster by the second. He didn't answer my question, he just put his hand to his mouth and looked up to the sky, trying to stop himself from breaking down.

And that's when I saw it.

It was well hidden, and I guess that's why I didn't notice it before.

But it was there, and I felt my heart drop and the air leave my lungs when I realized what it was.

I couldn't believe how stupid and selfish I was, thinking that Percy was ignoring me on purpose.

It was small and the exact same color as his skin tone, the small clear wire running from the front of his ear to the back where it connected to the rest of the device.

He was ignoring me because he couldn't hear me. At some point during the games, he had suffered major hearing loss, and the capitol was generous enough to give him a hearing-aid.

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUNNN.**

**So I haven't posted a chapter of this story in nearly a year, but I kept getting reviews and even PMs asking me to continue this, so here you go! I have to say, I have never gotten a PM asking me to post an update. And the fact that it's been a year since I posted a _one chapter story_ made me do a freaking backflip. **

**So to the person who messaged me asking for this, this chapter is for you! (You know who you are)**

**And hey while you're here, tell me if you like it in the reviews, they mean the freaking world to me :D **


End file.
